


baby boy

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Scout is trans. He's very upset with his father.
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... so i think im trans. Idk. I've been having a rocky week with this and I just want to sleep for several days. My parents... are... very iffy on my trans-ness and its. frustrating. I'm very tired.  
> so here i am. making a story where i get my happy ending.

"How can you still look at me with your eyes and call me your daughter?" His voice cracked, head pounding. He's been crying for three days. Been trying for the better part of four. He hasn't eaten well. Everyone else have corrected themselves without much of a hassle but Spy still looks at him like he's still his baby girl. 

Scout is not anyone's baby girl. Scout's his mother's baby boy. So why can't his father look at him in the eye and say "I love you, son?" He's so unbelievably tired. He's so sick and tired of doubting his own identity, wishing he could go back and reconfess in a better way, in a better speech. He wished he could go back on his words, telk everybody it was just a fluke, it wasn't important, he would be the only remaining female teammate. He would not be a male anymore. 

Why did seeking validation from his father hurt, though? He shouldn't care. His fucking father wasn't there for him ever. For any of his brothers. He left them all to go play spy in a foreign country. Scout felt like shutting down, shutting up and hiding. But it was a conversation he had to face. He couldn't hide behind a note. It wouldn't convey the anguish he feels. The pain of being called her. She. 

"You've..." Spy starts, trying to choose his words. "I... You... you were the first girl in our family. Your mother was so happy when we found out. I... I guess. I've always viewed you as my... my baby girl. I just..." Spy stuttering is a sight to see, and Scout wipes away his tears, trying to pay attention to him. "I thought you were always going to be my baby girl. I didn't want to believe that you were hurting this much. I didn't want to believe that me calling you a girl was hurting you this much. And I have no excuse but my own selfish want." 

Spy says. He closes his eyes and reaches up pulling off the mask, because he feels like he has to show himself, show that he was sincere and not hiding behind the mask. Scout looked at his graying hairs, the way it was fluffy, freshly showered, but flat from being underneath his mask for so long. "You..." Spy approached, hesitant to touch Scout but Scout didn't move. Spy held his face 

"You are my son. You're my baby boy, and always will be. I love you so impossibly deeply, and I'm sorry for the distress I caused your dysphoria. It was wrong of me." Scout's body surged with the apology, the way son rolled off the tip of Spy's tongue, the way he felt stupid, happy, tears flood his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered weakly. Pathetically. But it was all he could muster as his tears begun to fall again, and Spy pulled his son to his chest, petting back the short hair he had just gotten cut the day before. 

"I love you, too, asshole." Scout muttered into Spy's chest.


End file.
